when you give an American a cheeseburger
by ThePrussianCross
Summary: USUK one-shots that also include Sealand and my original characters New Hampshire, Silesia, Vermont and Maine,I will accept one shot requests as well.


" please dude I'm so hungry just one cheeseburger!" America was gripping England arms tightly as the two of them walk down the crowded boardwalk America had been pestering England who was trying his best to ignore the American as he scanned the beaches for any signs of sealand who had run off earlier do too England being overbearing and not letting him leave the the beach Tent* that Alfred had it set up earlier to protect the Brits from the harsh New England sun.

"bloody hell I don't have time for this damn it help me look for Peter!"

"give me a cheeseburger and I'll find him for you Iggy!" America grabbed hold of England's hand and begin to pull him in the direction of a nearby McDonald's the Englishman tried to fight against his grip but America was too strong.

"dammit Alfred let go I need to find my little brother!"

"to Mickey D's up up and away!" America picked up England bridal style and Dodge through the crowd England began to squirm and his grip but America just let out a loud obnoxious laugh as he began to pick up pace down the boardwalk his sandals slamming down hard on the wooden planks of the pier England give up and relaxed into the Americans chest.

"haha I'm totally the hero who swept the damsel in distress off her legs!"

"you bloody prick..." he mumbled as they neared the fast food restaurant as they as they got to the door America stopped and let the blond down he gave a cheeky grin as he strode pass the blushing Brit opening and holding the door for his boyfriend.

"I hope you're happy if we find Peter wash up on shore dead it's all your fault..."

"no worries dude as I already told you if I get my cheezburger I'll find your brother for you."

TIME SKIP

"Mmm that was good you should have gotten something Arthur besides the drink~" America proclaimed as he made his way back to the beach he and England were holding hands as the Englishman finished his water draining the Aquafina bottle dry maybe he get one of those microchips you implant into your dog for the little sealander...

"No thank you I don't believe my diet consists of crap..." England mumbled out irritability as he tossed his water into the trash can next to the stairs that lead to the down to the beach's hellish sand if someone was to go out there without sandals on they risk burning their *feet severely, I'll leave you with that pleasant thought.

"that was a low blow dude even for you!"

"I apologize now where's is my brother you said you would help me find him since you were so adamant about helping me before."

"dude did you check the arcade?" the pair stopped as England turned to face America his eyes were full of Fury with newly found strength England dragged America over towards the beach side arcade which was an haven for vintage arcade games all the way towards simulators and shooter games and the occasional slot machine.

luckily the arcade wasn't so far away just a four minute walk give or take a few minutes seeing as everyone and their mother were at the beach that day the duo walked into the large open air arcade There rows upon rows of vintage arcade games mixed with newer first person shooters and racing games England was surprised by the size of the arcade and the large assortment of the games but it was short lived as America disappeared into the maze of nostalgia and kids. America made his way over towards the back near the the skee ball games and older shooter games that showcase their age with crappy graphics and worn multi colored plastic guns taking a left America walked past a few newer shooter game and a *World War II dogfight simulator which was occupied by a familiar figure that made america do a double take the 17 year old boy felt a pair of eyes on him and rolled his head backwards seeing who was and flashed his signature grin.

"hi dad enjoying the New Hampshire sun!" the blond and green eyed boy chipped cheerfully just as his plane was blown up by German Stukas from behind the northerners head snapped back towards the screen as he cursed under his breath.

"damnit that was my 20th try...fucking friendly fire..." The New Englander scowl as it showed Parliament being bombarded with bombs as thick red letters showed the words game over faded on to the screen.

"Vermont what are you doing here?"

"what does it look like I'm playing a simulator from hell, New Hampshire told me about it and this game is a spawn of Satan I can't even get past the first level!" the Vermonter yelled in defeat. the game took the concept friendly fire too seriously and every time Vermont got too close to a enemy aircraft he would just end up getting shot down by anti aircraft guns.

"I gotta get going see you later" and just like that Vermont quickly scrambled to get down from the plastic cockpit stopping only for a moment to hug his father goodbye and disappeared in between a Pacman and Mario Kart racing game leaving America to wander the arcade looking for the runaway brit when a certain accented voice filled the air.

"take that you stupid zombie!"

After a little searching the American had found England arguing with a staff member.

"I do not give a damn if you are on your bloody lunch break! my brother is missing in your facility and-" before the argument could escalate America grabbed England from behind earning a Yelp from his boyfriend.

"I found Peter, follow me and please stop harassing people..."

TIME SKIP

American and England made their way over to the shooting games and watched as a familiar figure shot at virtual zombies with a plastic AK 47, England released America's hand and slowly approached sealand the younger blonde didn't notice as his older brother got only inches away from the sealander

"take that you zombie you won't be kil-...oh hi big brother..."

" when we get home you're grounded! no more video games or anime for you for a month!"

"WHAT!"

and so if you give an American a cheeseburger they'll point out the obvious to you.

A/N:I really wanted to make a USUK fic so here it is!

beach tent*: I really don't know how to explain it its like a tent but it has no sides just the top part.

The beach sand from hell*: no seriously I'm not joking this is completely true though the temperature has to be just right they as in the lifeguards even recommend that you wear closed shoes on the beach during certain times of the day to minimize Sand burns. Well that's what they recommend at the beach I go to every summer.

world war II dogfights simulator*:I play this game many times and it is evil! based on my own experiences I play that game 20 times in a row and never won once...


End file.
